


the left box

by ElasticElla



Series: follower milestone ficlets [14]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Canon, Dancing, Episode: v02e07 Dance Dance Infiltration, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Ruby is about to leave the dance when she hears Penny shout her name.





	

Ruby is about to leave the dance when she hears Penny shout her name. Turning around, she catches an armful of giggling friend, slamming the breath out of her. 

“Hi Penny,” she says, struggling to breathe. 

“Sal-u-tations!” Penny greets loudly, releasing her. “Are you having fun? I saw you standing by the punch bowl for most of the night, are you really liking the beverages offered? I haven't seen you dancing much, did you come with anyone? Do you need a dancing partner? You should dance with me! I'm not allowed to dance with anyone potentially dangerous. I told them I'm combat ready, but they still said no. The guards know you though, they can't possibly protest. Oh, will you please Ruby? Would you like to dance with me?”

Ruby takes a minute to process it all, pretty sure she missed some in the middle. “Um sure-” 

And Penny has already dragged her to the middle of the floor before she can finish, “I just don't know how to dance.” 

Penny brightens up even more at this news, “How remarkable! A skill I can teach you! Teaching is a highly bonding activity between people. Would you like to learn how to jitterbug or tango or salsa or-”

“Which one goes to this song?” Ruby asks before Penny can list all the types of dances ever made. 

“A waltz! What a wonderful choice! A waltz mainly centers around the left box steps. I will lead as the follow steps are easier to learn. You'll start with both of your feet together, then you'll step back with your right foot. And then you'll step diagonally with your left foot! Then you'll bring your right foot to your left foot so they're together again. This time you'll step forward with your left foot, and diagonally with your right foot. Then you'll bring your left foot to your right foot, and together again you can start all over again! Isn't that fantastic? Let's do it!” 

Ruby gulps, and Penny grabs one hand and places the other hand on her back. It's the gentlest Penny has ever held her, and Ruby finds herself already distracted when Penny steps forward, jerking Ruby back, her feet hastening to follow. 

“I don't think I got it that quickly,” Ruby quietly mutters, trying to keep up with Penny. She's definitely doing the wrong steps, and they almost crash into Blake and Yang. (Yang looks _way_ too amused at Ruby's dancing misfortunes.)

They stop and Penny frowns, “Were… did you not want to learn?” 

“No! I do!” Ruby quickly says. “I'm just not as quick as you. Sorry Penny.” 

“Ohhhh,” Penny says. “It's a human thing, no worries! We'll try again, slowly.”

Ruby blushes at how long Penny draws out the 'slowly', even knowing that Penny isn't making fun of her.

“Thanks Penny.” 

Penny lights up, and walks her to a quieter corner, the security guards giving them an empty square. 

“Okay, so start with both of your feet together…”


End file.
